Field of Invention
Interactive events and gatherings allow people and/or audience to interact with each other and with event performers. Each interactive experience can be unique and fun. However, interactive events have been constrained to one physical location.
While live events or gatherings can be broadcasted through Internet or TV channels, interaction options are limited. Each participant of a live event can watch the same live video stream. Participants do not feel connected with other participants in remote physical venues nor the performer(s) or speaker(s) of the live event or gathering.
Disclosure of Invention
A method of operating a network-capable experience platform system is disclosed. The method includes: facilitating an interactive gathering by providing layers for composing a live experience presentation on a participant device, the layers including a content layer; identifying a relationship between the participant device and a vehicle; configuring the live experience presentation based on the relationship between the participant device and the vehicle; generating an interactive object within the layers based on the relationship; and managing the interactive object based on the relationship. The method may be implemented as one or more modules stored on a non-transitory storage medium executable by a processor.
A method of operating a network-capable participant device is also disclosed. The method includes: receiving a content layer at the participant device; generating a live experience presentation for an interactive gathering on the participant device, the live experience presentation composed of layers including a base layer and the content layer; identifying a relationship between the participant device and a vehicle; configuring the live experience presentation based on the relationship; generating an interactive object within the layers based on the relationship; and managing the interactive object based on the relationship.
An in-vehicle device coupled to a vehicle is further disclosed. The in-vehicle device is configured to join or create an interactive gathering and interact with a participant device through a together experience service. The in-vehicle device includes: a network device configured to communicate with the together experience service and receive multimedia stream layers from the together experience service; a sensor configured to provide a location information of the vehicle; a input device configured to capture a multimedia stream; and a module stored on a non-transitory storage medium, when executed by a processor is configured to: receive a video stream from the participant device external to the vehicle via the network device; generate a live experience presentation of the interactive gathering, the live experience presentation composed of the multimedia stream layers including a content layer and the video stream; provide an interactive object on the live experience presentation capable of affecting external live experience presentation of the participant device to facilitate interaction among participants of the interactive gathering.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Moreover, while the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.